My Pure Heart for You
by Quicksilver
Summary: Crossover with The Cherry Project, a manga by the creator of Sailor Moon. Set during the Eudial arc of S. Asuka Chieri and Tsuzuki Masanori are offering free skating lessons- which the senshi can't resist. However, Eudial drops in, and tragedy strike


Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
My Pure Heart For You  
A Sailor Moon/The Cherry Project Xover  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
standard disclaimers:   
Author's Notes: This is the fic I promised long ago when "Silver   
Strings" by Antigone was released- I hope you find the stories   
different enough to be interesting in their own ways- I'll never be able   
to compare to the feeling she brings with her writing, but I have some   
nice action here and there.....  
Spoilers: Entire TCP manga, Sailor Moon Episode 110 or   
thereabouts.  
Dedicated to Antigone, of course! A more wonderful person I have   
yet to meet.... keep up your spirit, your hope, and your love- you   
inspire me.  
Hey- I didn't relize there was a demand for TCP fics... but since there   
is, I guess I should post this, ne?  
  
The paper was fresh, no signs of water damage, which   
Usagi noted with delight. Reaching out, she yanked it down from   
the lamppost it was tacked to with a gleeful smile.  
  
Figure skating was always something she had wanted to   
do. She had tried to take lessons once before, but that hadn't worked   
out- if she recalled properly, it had come during a time when Mamoru   
had been a prisoner of the Dark Kingdom, and Kunzite had used the   
two professional skaters as youma. This time, though, she wasn't   
about to let anything short of the end of the world stop her. Luna   
had said she had been able to stake as Princess Serenity, and she didn't   
see what things should have changed.   
  
With a dreamy smile, she started towards her home, only   
to feel someone tug cheerfully on her left ponytail. "Hey, Usagi,"   
Makoto said. "You almost walked into that traffic," she said. "What   
has your head up in the clouds?"  
  
Usagi smiled up at her tall friend. "Asuka Chieri and   
Tsuzuki Masanori are offering free lessons!" she said.  
  
Makoto looked excited for a second, then her rich emerald   
eyes darkened with concern. "Do you remember what happened the   
LAST time we went to free lessons? Maybe this is a trap by the   
Deathbusters," she said grimly pushing onwards.  
  
"If it is, we should go. Besides, not EVERYTHING is a   
trap- if it was, we'd NEVER be able to have fun! It would be fun to   
learn how to skate. If you don't want to go, I would understand, but   
it would be more fun if we all went as a group. Besides, maybe you   
would be able to help the rest of us- you're the best skater, after all."  
  
It took a stronger person then Makoto to resist Usagi   
when she really wanted something. The senshi of Jupiter sighed and   
nodded after a second. "I guess I can go... but do you think the   
others will? Ice skating rinks aren't their favorite places since the...   
incident."  
  
"For Tsuzuki Masanori? Even Ami-chan will get her   
head out of her books!" Usagi giggled.  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki stepped onto the ice, relishing the feel of it   
beneath his skates. Closing his eyes slightly, he traced a figure eight,   
then started to skate forward to pick up speed. With an   
expressionless face, he did a triple lutz, landing it easily. A slight smile   
decorated his face as he turned to see his petite   
girlfriend clapping.   
  
Chieri went onto the ice with characteristic energy, doing   
a handspring and landing playfully beside him. "Wanna skate?" she   
asked, doing a quick spin.  
  
He loved watching her, loved being with her. She was   
the embodiment of joy, and anything she did made him feel like he was   
truly ALIVE. She was wearing a cute leotard with an attached skirt,   
and he reflected that she was so tiny that he could pick her up with   
one hand. He had, in fact, while skating. "Skate with you? Always,"   
he said, and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her   
slender waist and dropping a kiss on her forehead.  
  
She laughed and teasingly started to stake backwards.   
"Catch me!" she begged.  
  
They loved this time alone together. Free time was so   
rare that they cherished every moment alone. No coaches, no friends,   
no crowd.  
  
Laughing, he followed her easily, pacing himself. Chieri   
was like greased lightning, but his longer legs gave him an advantage.   
He could catch her easily, but to do so would ruin the fun.  
  
Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she launched into a   
complex series of steps, pirouetting to a halt just before crashing into a   
wall. He laughed and mimicked her, grabbing her around the waist   
and lifting her in a throw jump, sending her spinning away. With   
natural grace, she landed with her arms outstretched towards him.   
"Tsuzuki," she called.  
  
Staking forwards, he wrapped his arms around her, then   
took her hand and she leaned backwards into a death spiral, conveying   
her absolute trust. They rotated a couple times, and she laughed as he   
pulled her back upright.   
  
Then it was time for the jumps. Chieri loved to jump- it   
was liked flying. Together, in unspoken accord, then launched into   
triple axels, the most difficult of jumps. Landing next to each   
other, spaced as far apart as they had started, Chieri looked back at   
him and grinned. "Now it's our time!" she said, and he started to get   
that feeling that she was going to do something downright   
devilish.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to have a little contest!" she teased.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see who can keep a camel spin going for the   
longest!" she challenged him.  
  
He smiled indulgently at her. "You're so childish at   
times," he said.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and yanked on one of her   
looped braids. "I'm a festive type B!" she said lightly.  
  
He laughed, and leaned towards her. "Fine, fine- I'll play   
along.... but YOU get to explain to Coach Mori why we're too dizzy   
to practice!"  
  
"That won't be a problem," said a sweet alto, and the pair   
spun to see their afore mentioned coach enter the rink, smiling slightly.   
"You have to prepare for your students."  
  
Tsuzuki's expression darkened at the mention of their   
plans for the day. He had thought it was a bad idea from the   
beginning. "I still don't like this. We need ever moment for   
practicing- we want to win the next Olympics," he said. "Why should   
we begin to teach beginners? Much less beginners who will never   
actually skate competitively?"  
  
Chieri put a finger on his lips to hush him. "It's a publicity   
thing. We need to make sure people love us for our personalities, not   
just your good looks," she said. "Besides, it'll be fun. Canty and   
Wataru will be coming as well! We haven't seen them in SUCH a long   
time!"  
  
She didn't even notice the frown that found its way onto   
her boyfriend's face at the mention of his former rival for her   
affections. She was turning towards the rink door to welcome Canty,   
who skated in wearing a green suit that complimented her golden hair.   
The girls skated around each other, and Canty finally broke the   
silence. "How have you been, Chieri?"  
  
"Pretty good. Really busy practicing. You?"  
  
"About the same." The silence hung for a few more   
minutes before they burst out laughing.   
  
Tsuzuki watched it all with a slightly perplexed   
expression. "Is there something going on?" he asked Coach Mori.  
  
"Not that you would understand," she assured him. "It's   
a female thing."  
  
Half an hour past, and Wataru arrived. "There's a crowd   
of girls out there," he said, trying to straighten his hair, which looked   
extremely tousled. From the look on his face, it was obvious he had   
just walked through the crowd, and hadn't enjoyed the experience.   
"Almost a hundred- you only had this advertised for a day?" he   
demanded of Coach Mori.  
  
She smiled at him wickedly. "We wanted to keep this   
manageable- I think that each of you can supervise about twenty,   
twenty-five."  
  
Wataru sighed and skated around a little, getting   
accustomed to the ice. "I don't like this rink," he sighed, then glided   
over when Coach Mori blew her whistle.  
  
The older woman raised a slightly mocking eyebrow.   
"Okay, this is a five hour session- we're having a break at noon. Be   
friendly, and be patient. We'll divide the students up into four groups,   
and rotate them. Tsuzuki, Wataru- they're going to be all over you,   
but just be calm and don't devote too much time to any particular   
girl."  
  
They all nodded, and Coach Mori went to open the doors.  
  
***  
  
Eudial was learning to hate the telephone. Professor   
Tomoe was one of those people with the instinctive ability to call at   
the worst possible time. Every time it rang, she gritted her teeth and   
answered as cheerfully as possible, seeing as how she had been having   
horrible luck trying to find the Talismans.  
  
The professor had decided on yet another plan- this time,   
he wanted to go after an Olympic hopeful. "A heart full of hope   
surely must be pure," he had told her. The said skater was offering   
free lessons that day, which was the perfect excuse to enter the   
building that normally would have had very tight security.   
  
She looked at the daimon the professor had created, trying   
not to scowl too deeply. "This is very not fair," she muttered. "This   
is Mimete's kind of thing. I have no time to chase around after idols."  
  
Still, when the Professor wanted something done, she had   
learned to do so without complaint. His ideas were bizarre, but he   
was a brilliant man. If he thought the skater might have the Talisman,   
she would go. Still, that was no reason to make her wear the skimpy   
skating outfit Mimete had loaned her.   
  
Carefully keeping her displeasure to herself, she hosted   
the gym bag she had secreted the daimon in, and joined the crowd of   
eager girls outside the door to the rink. If she was lucky, she could   
be in and out before the Sailor Senshi pushed their meddling noses   
into her business.  
  
***  
  
Tsukino Usagi always got what she wanted- well, when it   
mattered. She got her prince, she got to save the world (twice) and   
she got all of her friends to agree to come with her to skating rink-   
well, the third might not have been AS important, but to Usagi, who   
was very much a "now" person, it seemed like it.  
  
Makoto was wearing her green skating outfit, her eyes   
darting around, looking for something. Ami had her noise in a book   
about G & G, while Rei and Usagi were arguing. Minako was having   
what Artemis would have called one of her "good" days, and was   
acting as the rational part of the quintet, checking her watch every few   
minutes as the crowd around them grew.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Makoto burst out as the doors started to   
swing inwards, and a twenty-something year old woman stood there,   
smiling at them.   
  
"Hello," the older woman said. "I'm Mori, and I coach   
Asuka Chieri and Tsuzuki Masanori. If you will follow me, I'll show   
you to the locker room where you can change and get into your   
skates."  
  
Usagi and Rei forgot about there fight and followed the   
coach eagerly, slipping each other eager smiles. This time they   
WOULD learn to skate. Certainly Makato would dance circles   
around them, but they would learn from some of the best skaters in   
the world! Surely Tsuzuki and Asuka would be able to help even the   
clumsy Usagi.  
  
The girls went to the locker room and left their bags,   
putting their skates on, giggling nervously. Each of them wore an   
outfit related to their usual colors, except for Minako, who had gone   
with the traditional white skating outfit.   
  
The crowd finally went out to the rink, and gasped   
slightly. Four skaters were already on the rink, gracefully spiraling   
around. Makoto began to whisper to her friends. "Wow! Not only   
Tsuzuki and Asuka, but Akiyama Canty and Wataru Kikuchi as well!"   
she whispered. "They weren't on that poster you showed us, Usagi!"  
  
Piped music began to play a melody, one that Ami   
recognized. "They're playing Carmen," she told the others. "It's a   
really famous bit from an opera; lots of skating routines have been   
done to it."  
  
The skaters on the ice circled, and when the music started   
to climax, each of them did a jump. Tsuzuki and Asuka skated   
towards the center, meeting each other. He lifted her off the ice,   
making it look like she weighed no more then a feather. Akiyama did   
her trademark quadruple jump, and Wataru did a back sit spin to   
layback, followed almost immediately by an amazing sequence of   
footwork.   
  
The music finally ran out, and the skaters went to the   
edges of the rink. Mori had arranged the girls into groups of 22,   
smiling as Usagi and her friends clung to each other. The group the   
Senshi was in was assigned to Asuka Chieri. Minako tried to hide her   
disappointment- she'd really wanted to be in Tsuzuki's group.  
  
The tiny blonde skated over to them, the personification   
of the word grace. She gave them a cheerful smile. "Konnichi wa!"   
she said energetically. "I'm Asuka Chieri! I'm going to be teaching   
you a bit about skating today. Each group will rotate, so you'll see   
each of us for about an hour- lunch break at noon, followed by quick   
routines from each of us."  
  
The girls grinned at each other. This was going to be a   
wonderful day.   
  
Asuka clapped her hands together with cheerful energy.   
"Let's see where everyone is! Can anyone skate backwards?" she   
asked, demonstrating as she spoke. A few of the group, including   
Makoto, raised their hands. "Good! You can help me assist the   
others!" she giggled.   
  
Her laughter was infectious. One by one she helped each   
girl move backwards, encouraging them. When she reached Usagi,   
she started to demonstrate. "Now, skating backwards really isn't that   
hard," she began, repeating the lecture she had just given eight times   
before.   
  
"It might help if you taught her how to skate forward   
first!" Rei said before Ami and Minako shut her up by covering her   
mouth.  
  
Asuka gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, let's start   
there, then!" She held her hands out and Usagi took them. "Skate   
with me," she offered.  
  
Usagi took her hands, and a smile lighting her small face.   
Then she started to fall after less then two movements forward.   
Asuka caught her with surprising strength. "Don't try so hard," the   
figure skater advised. "Take it slow- speed will come later."  
  
Usagi nodded and started again, managing to go ten feet   
before stumbling.   
  
"See?" Asuka said encouragingly. "That's progress!"  
  
Usagi beamed happily, and Asuka helped her back to the   
main group. The other senshi followed, though none had as hard a   
time as their sometime leader. Ami, in particular, seemed to catch on   
quickly. But as the Senshi of Ice, perhaps it was a natural thing.   
  
Then Asuka began showing other tricks to the more   
advanced skaters in the group. When Asuka came to Makato, she   
looked her over. "You know how to skate," she said.  
  
Makoto nodded. "How can you tell?" she wanted to   
know.  
  
"It's how you hold yourself. What would you like to   
learn?"  
  
"Something different, but not too dangerous."  
  
Asuka grinned impishly. "I know just the thing."  
  
  
***  
  
Tsuzuki was developing a world-class headache. He   
hated how the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He   
already had the girl he wanted, thank you, and he didn't need this   
adoration. It was annoying. Of his group, only five of them seemed   
interested in actually learning from him. The rest just wanted to   
drool.  
  
Every now and then he stole glances at Chieri, who was   
happily demonstrating her knowledge and offering advice. When she   
came to a tall brunette, the instincts he had that told him about his   
Cherry said that something was up. He showed a slender redhead   
how to trace a figure eight, watching her. Her expression was   
thoroughly bored. She was wearing an amazingly tight costume (he   
wondered how she could breath) that was red decorated with black   
stars. Her body was amazingly well proportioned, but he was turned   
off by a sly look in her eye. She wasn't after him, thank god, but his   
nerves were telling him she wanted something that may be even more   
dangerous.  
  
Chieri bounced cheerfully around, and he saw her back her   
group towards a wall, creating a lot of room. Then she took a   
running start and did one of her handsprings, landing lightly. Turning,   
she explained to the other girl.  
  
The brunette nodded, and waved a hand, obviously asking   
a question. He could see Chieri answer, and then the brunette smiled.   
She raced forward and copied the trick Chieri had just done, managing   
a credible job.  
  
Tsuzuki was impressed in spite of himself. The girl   
lacked Chieri's grace, but the sheer power she had brought to the   
movement was noteworthy. He looked forward to seeing her in his   
group- it might not be a waste of time showing her a modified version   
of that trick.  
  
Coach Mori blew her whistle. "Group change!"  
  
Tsuzuki watched as the group he had just taught moved   
over to Chieri. His eyes remained on the redhead, watching   
nervously.   
  
END PART ONE  
  
  
Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
My Pure Heart For You  
A Sailor Moon/The Cherry Project Xover  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
standard disclaimers:   
Author's Notes: This is the fic I promised long ago when "Silver   
Strings" by Antigone was released- I hope you find the stories   
different enough to be interesting in their own ways- I'll never be able   
to compare to the feeling she brings with her writing, but I have some   
nice action here and there.....  
Spoilers: Entire TCP manga, Sailor Moon Episode 110 or   
thereabouts.  
Dedicated to Antigone, of course! A more wonderful person I have   
yet to meet.... keep up your spirit, your hope, and your love- you   
inspire me.  
  
  
Akiyama Canty was known as the Princess, and the Senshi   
could see why. It was in her every gesture, an inborn knowledge that   
she was special. She wasn't deliberately being cold, but there was an   
aura about her that made her distant. She reminded Usagi of Kaiou   
Michiru, actually. Breeding and grace combined to create a human as   
near to perfect as possible.  
  
Akiyama went about instructing their group in a precise   
manner, her words clipped, yet not unfriendly. "I'm going to teach   
you the very basics of jumping. Actually, jumping is my favorite   
element. This is a double axel," Akiyama said, skating back so she   
could work up the momentum she needed. She was just about to take   
off when one of the girls in the group screamed. Akiyama managed to   
control herself, swinging around to a stop.  
  
By now the attention of the entire rink was focused on the   
daimon that was barreling towards the rink. The daimon had on its   
own figure skating outfit, complete with skates. It was yelling,   
"Figure EIGHT!"  
  
People began to scatter, and the senshi followed them,   
hoping to find someplace to transform. "I am going to GET that   
daimon!" Makoto growled, truly pissed off. She had been thoroughly   
enjoying the lesson, and having it trashed did not make her happy.  
  
Eudial wasn't happy, either. Figure Eight had been late in   
its emergence, and she had been forced to endure a tedious hour of   
instruction. And the fact that she was no longer in her target's group   
made things just a touch more difficult. All in all, it was not a what   
she would have called a good omen. "Figure Eight, clear the ring of   
anyone else!" she commanded, racing to the side where she had hidden   
her bazooka. Shouldering it, she went back onto the ice, cursing as   
her thin blades made it hard for her to brace herself. If she wasn't   
careful, the recoil from when she shot would force her into a wall.  
  
The Senshi nodded at each other, finally finding an empty   
area. "Henshin yo!" Minako said.  
  
One light display later, they raced back.   
  
"I am the pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! And on   
behalf of the moon, we'll punish you!" Usagi said, waving her arms in   
her usual bizarre series of gestures.   
  
"And we'll punish you, too!" the others chorused, striking   
poses.  
  
The daimon wasn't paying attention; it had problems of its   
own to deal with, namely one extremely anger Akiyama Canty. The   
delicate singles skater, instead of fleeing with her students, had   
decided to go right up into the creature's face. "What do you think   
you're doing in my rink!" she demanded angrily.  
  
Behind her the other three professionals watched, puzzled   
expressions on their faces. They had heard about the legendary   
monster attacks of Juuban, but, like many people, had assumed they   
were fictional tales. Asuka skated over to Tsuzuki and hugged him   
tightly, her blue eyes wide. "Canty! Get out of there!" she yelled.  
  
Wataru raced towards the other skater, determined to pull   
Canty out of danger's way. Eudial, seeing all this, grinned. Her   
target was alone, and now would be the perfect time to strike.  
  
Whipping her gun around and focusing on her target, she   
took aim at Tsuzuki's back. "Boom!" she yelled gleefully as she let   
loose a burst of energy. She went backwards, marring the ice as she   
dragged her toe pick to stop.  
  
Mars was the nearest senshi to the witch. "That's   
Eudial!" she said. "Burning Mandala!" she called, throwing out an   
attack.  
  
The fire witch dodged, and the attacked only melted the   
ice where she had been standing.   
  
"Tsuzuki!" Chieri called at the same time, spinning him   
around so her back took the attack. She gave a yell of agony as her   
pure heart was torn from her.  
  
"Cherry?" Tsuzuki whispered, catching his partner's   
suddenly limp form. Her face was dreadfully white and she lacked the   
animation that was so much a part of her. "Why?" he demanded   
angrily.  
  
"I love you," she said simply, and her breathing started to   
grow fainter.  
  
"Dammit, you CAN'T die!" he yelled.  
  
The other senshi, save Mars, were battling Figure Eight.   
Sailor Moon was hamper by the ice, and this time her boots didn't   
transform into skates. Jupiter faired better, but her electricity-based   
attacks were ineffective. Venus was throwing Crescent beams like   
they were going out of style while Mercury analyzed the daimon,   
trying to find a weakness. The daimon retaliated by throwing blades   
at them. Unlike some of their opponents, this daimon was dangerous.   
If one of the attacks hit, it could very well kill one of the senshi.  
  
Mars was busy trying to get Akiyama and Wataru out of   
there. After speaking her mind, it dawned on Canty exactly what the   
situation she was in was. She froze up like a statue, and Wataru had   
skated to her, picking up terrified girl. Mars was covering their   
escape. "Get out of here! We'll handle this!"  
  
Wataru took her at her word, heading for the locker   
rooms.  
  
"I... missed?" Eudial said in disbelief as she finally saw   
what her first shot had done. "Drat. Well, here's number two!" she   
hollered, firing another blast at Tsuzuki. He looked at it, like a deer   
in the headlights of a car. He barely moaned when his crystal heart   
was taken. He fell backwards, still cradling Chieri. Above them their   
crystallized hearts orbited each other, like two moons.  
  
"I suppose we should lend a hand," a husky female voice   
said. "Enchanted by a New age, I am Sailor Uranus, acting   
gorgeously!"  
  
"And Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!"  
  
The two Outer Senshi stood on the edge of the rink, a   
wind from no was blowing out of season cherry petals around them.   
Uranus looked at Eudial. "You again?" she said with slight   
exasperation. "Well, WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Uranus raised her gloved fist and punched the ground,   
sending out her attack just as Sailor Moon completed her Moon Spiral   
Heart Attack.  
  
"Lovely!" Figure Eight screamed, changing into an ice   
skate.  
  
Eudial, seeing her daimon defeated, was barely able to get   
out of the way of the attack. That meant the energy blast headed for   
the fallen pair.  
  
"Stop!" Uranus called in anguish, but she had no power to   
recall her attack. It struck one of the heart crystals.  
  
Eudial took the opportunity to escape, for she could care   
less- after all, neither of the skaters had had a Talisman.  
  
The senshi all were free to watch the crystal shatter.  
  
It was like the world had stopped for a moment.  
  
Asuka Chieri, the upcoming star of pairs skating, shrieked   
in anguish, then her breathing stopped.  
  
Tsuzuki, miraculously, hadn't passed out and witnessed   
the whole thing. Hearing her cry, he leaned his gray face forward,   
managed to gasp out, "Chieri! What's wrong!"  
  
The senshi all raced towards her. Uranus collapsed to her   
knees, her face white with shock. "Oh, sweet Serenity, what have I   
done?" she whispered, looking at her gloved hands.  
  
Neptune, for once, ignored her partner and raced forward   
to get a closer look at the damage. Sailors Moon and Mercury   
arrived just before her. Moon gently wrapped her arms around   
Chieri, raising concerned eyes at Mercury. "What can we do?" she   
asked.  
  
Neptune looked like she was on the verge of weeping, yet   
was firmly holding it in. "We can't do anything. She's going to die-   
no one can live without their heart."  
  
"Then give her mine!" Tsuzuki said, grabbing the heart   
crystal and weakly attempting to force it into Chieri's chest.  
  
"That won't work," Neptune whispered, gently pushing   
towards him. "Everyone's heart is unique to them- no one can steal   
another person's heart."  
  
"I'm giving it to her," he whispered stubbornly. "Without   
her, I have no heart." He reached up again, and to everyone's   
amazement, the heart crystal went into the girl.  
  
"That's impossible!" Neptune said. She looked at the boy   
who had just given away his heart to his beloved.  
  
"Never underestimate love," Sailor Moon said in a gentle   
voice. "But what can we do for Tsuzuki?" she asked.  
  
Neptune glanced back at Uranus, who looked like she was   
suffering from the effects of a concussion. "I- don't know."  
  
"Mercury, Venus?" Moon asked desperately. Time was   
running out. Tsuzuki Masanori wasn't breathing, and there was   
nothing except the shards of Asuka's left.  
  
Venus looked. "I… I don't know…" she said.  
  
Mercury was typing frantically at the computer, and Mars   
and Jupiter looked over her should while Neptune, Venus and Moon   
tried to make the skaters comfortable. "I don't know, I can't find   
anything!" Mercury said frantically. "For all practical purposes, he's   
dead!"  
  
Asuka Chieri's eyes had been fluttering as she made a   
rapid recovery. She opened them just in time to hear Mercury's last   
statement. She looked at Tsuzuki, and went to her knees beside him.   
"Tsuzuki," she whispered, looking at his still chest. "What   
happened?"  
  
Venus looked at her. "One of the heart crystals was   
destroyed and he gave you the remaining one. But without it…."  
  
Chieri wasn't sure what a heart crystal was, but she saw   
the results of not having one. "My God- he gave me his, didn't he?"   
she whispered. "What can we do for him?"  
  
Mercury was still pounding away. At this point, Uranus   
had regained enough of her senses to stagger over. "Nothing.   
Absolutely nothing," she said in a sorrowful voice. "I'm so sorry, but   
he's dead."  
  
Neptune reached out and caught Uranus' gloved hand,   
squeezing it gently. "We knew something like this might happen."   
The two Outer Senshi rose to their feet, looking elegant even in their   
sorrow.  
  
"Well, if it's broken, we fix it!" Chieri said. She smiled   
slightly crazily and started to pick up the shards of the crystal.  
  
Neptune looked at Sailor Moon, her eyes pleading. She   
didn't want to have to explain this. "Asuka-san, that won't work,"   
Neptune said gently. "A person's heart, once shattered, can not   
easily be fixed. A heart is something wonderful, something complex.   
If all it took to fix a heart was some glue, then a broken one wouldn't   
be such a tragic and traumatizing thing."  
  
"But they can be mended," Moon said. She started to   
wrack her brain, even though she knew that if Mercury was having   
problems, there would be little chance of her fixing this quandary.  
  
Chieri wasn't listening to the senshi anymore. "Tsuzuki,   
don't you dare die on me! I need you!" she said. Her tiny hands tried   
futilely to piece the shards together. "You can't leave me!"  
  
The Senshi continued to try to figure out what to do.   
Finally Sailor Moon shut her eyes and cupped her hands in front of her   
broached. The other Senshi had seen this gesture before, and gasped.   
"No, Sailor Moon! You'll die, too!" Mars said.  
  
END PART 2  
  
  
Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
My Pure Heart for You  
A Sailor Moon/The Cherry Project Xover  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
standard disclaimers  
Notes: Still for my beloved Antigone- IM me sometime, ne? We   
haven't talked in simply AGES. Sorry this took so long, minna-san,   
but I got caught up in other projects. Anyway, here's a story that's   
actually been COMPLETED!  
March 16, 2001 (QS)  
  
  
Sailor Moon smiled reassuringly at Mars, resting a gentle   
hand on her closest friend's. "Daijoubu," she said. "When love's   
involved, everything will work out."  
  
Mars didn't share her princess' confidence, but the petite   
skater who knelt beside her looked on with wide blue eyes, suddenly   
enlivened with renewed hope.   
  
The ginzuishou floated out of her broach, and Moon arched   
her back, her blue eyes suddenly gaining a depth that made the ocean   
look shallow. The jewel spun in her hands slowly, its facets throwing   
off more light then any of them had believed was possible.   
  
The pieces of the shattered heart crystal Chieri had gathered   
started to flare with new light, and they lifted out of her tiny hands.   
The ginzuishou's pure silver light embraced the fragments with its   
warmth, and they slowly began to fit themselves back into one piece.  
  
All of the Senshi watched in awe, well aware that they were   
witnessing a miracle. Chieri, now that her hands were free, clutched   
Tsuzuki desperately to her chest, hoping that the amazing girl before   
her could somehow work one more wondrous feat. Surely it wasn't   
that much to ask, she prayed.  
  
Sweat beaded Sailor Moon's face pretty face, and her lips   
were pulled back into a determined line. She stared resolutely   
forward, unwillingly to yield. If she gave up, a young man would die.  
  
"It's too much!" Venus protested.  
  
"Then we'll help her!" Jupiter said, always Sailor Moon's   
main pillar of support. She shut her eyes, and the emerald on her tiara   
sparked. "Jupiter star power!" she called, releasing her energy to her   
princess.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled gratefully, then refocused as the other   
Inner Senshi added their power.  
  
Sailor Neptune looked at Uranus. "You know, since your   
power caused this, perhaps it can help fix it," she said in her   
reasonable voice.  
  
That seemed to finally penetrate the haze of self-  
recrimination that had enveloped the Soldier of the Heavens. "But   
we said that we would make any sacrifice…." she whispered softly.  
  
"But why make a sacrifice where one is clearly not needed?"   
Neptune asked. She offered her hand to her partner, and Uranus   
accepted. Together they called on their power, and for the first time,   
worked with the Inner Senshi, sending out a burst of light to the   
princess.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled slightly as the unexpected wave of power   
joined hers. Her fuku exploded into her long princess gown, and   
Serenity came forth, shining and noble, standing for everything that   
was good and pure and true.   
  
The princess looked at Asuka Chieri. "Think of him, of why   
you love him. Love is the strongest magic of all," she whispered.  
  
Asuka nodded and stared down at Tsuzuki, remembering all   
the times that had had together, whether it was skating, laughing,   
doing homework, or just enjoying each other's company. "I love you,   
Tsuzuki Masanori. You are my other half, my partner and soul mate,   
my reason for waking up in the morning."  
  
Princess Serenity gathered the magic the Senshi offered, then   
turned to Asuka. Using her right hand, she brought the other girl's   
hand up and placed it on the ginzuishou. "Let love heal the wounds   
hatred has made," she murmured softly.  
  
The silver light grew until it was almost blinding in its   
intensity. The fragments of the heart crystal began to move faster and   
faster into their place, and final it was reconstructed. With a last flair   
of power, it fused together.  
  
Everyone involved in the effort slumped, and Serenity's gown   
faded back into the uniform of the Senshi of the Moon, the Star of   
Mystery, Sailor Moon. Still, Sailor Moon had enough presence of   
mind to slip the jewel back into Tsuzuki, who gasped for breath as   
color returned to his face.  
  
Chieri smiled and wrapped her arms around her partner, who   
was taking deep, desperately gulps of air into his deprived body.   
"Tsuzuki," she whispered, tears of relief and joy in her eyes.  
  
His long lashes fluttered open, and he smiled up at her, a   
smile that was sweet in its sheer joy. "Chieri," he whispered, "I can   
see your wings."  
  
Sailor Jupiter leaned over and hoisted Moon up into a   
piggyback. "We'd better leave," she said.  
  
Moon's eyelashes fluttered and she smiled. "Yes, let's," she   
said softly. "Thank you, Neptune, Uranus."  
  
The two Outer Senshi seemed disconcerted, but nodded.   
"No, thank you, Sailor Moon," Uranus whispered. Then they leapt   
up into the rafters, and were away.  
  
The figure skaters watched as the legendary Senshi all   
disappeared as unexpectedly as they had appeared.   
  
"I didn't even get to say thank you…" Chieri said sadly.   
  
***  
  
The Inner Senshi let go of their transformations and returned   
to the rink. Asuka and Tsuzuki were kneeling in the center of the   
ring, staring into the other's eyes with love and renewed discovery.   
"That's so sweet! I want a boyfriend just like that!" Minako said   
dreamily.  
  
"But the lesson won't continue," Makoto said, feeling   
disheartened. "The rink's ruined."  
  
It was true. Part of the rink had been melted by Mars'   
attacks, Mercury had flooded it, and the skates the monster had   
thrown were imbedded in the wall.   
  
Sailor Mars had done the most damage, and Rei knew it. A   
hot flush spread over her face. "It's not my fault!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-huh…" Minako and Makoto said in unison, crossing   
their arms over their chests.   
  
"Really!" Rei protested.  
  
"This is very nice, but perhaps we should be checking on   
Asuka and Tsuzuki?" Ami said shyly.  
  
Usagi nodded, and managed to worked her way over the   
pitfalls of ice. "Are you two ok?" she said. "We saw the Senshi   
leaving, so we figured it was safe to come back."  
  
Her words fell upon ears that were momentarily deaf.   
Finally Tsuzuki hugged Chieri tightly and looked up at the other   
concerned girls. "We're fine…" he reassured them.   
  
"I'm glad," Usagi said with a smile. Then the happiness on   
her face faded slightly. "But the lesson's done for today," she sighed.  
  
The two skaters blinked, and looked around at their   
surroundings. "I guess it is," Asuka said, looking at the melted rink.   
"I hope everyone got out okay," she said.  
  
"They're fine," Ami said. "Your coach was organizing   
people as they ran away, and Wataru grabbed Akiyama. So they all   
should be ok. I bet Coach Mori called the police. They'll probably   
be here in a minute."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed, but he kept his suspicions to   
himself.  
  
"I think we should leave," Rei said. "I don't want to get in   
anyone's way," she said.  
  
"You mean you don't want to let the police hassle you,"   
Minako teased.   
  
"That, too," Rei admitted.   
  
"We're glad you're ok," Makoto said, smiling at the skaters.   
"How about we head to the Crown and get a sundae to calm down?"  
  
"Hai!" the other girls chorused, saying farewell to Tsuzuki   
and Asuka.  
  
Tsuzuki watched them leave. "Isn't it interesting? I thought   
we were the only ones still in the rink to see Wataru get Canty out of   
here."  
  
Chieri blinked, trying to get what he was saying.   
"Tsuzuki…"  
  
"Isn't it odd there were five girls who returned almost   
immediately after the Sailor Senshi left?"  
  
"You don't think-" Chieri began, her eyes widening to the   
size of saucers.  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged. "I don't know. But it really doesn't   
matter- not as long as you're safe."  
  
She rested her hand on his chest, reassured by the steady   
beating of his heart. "I guess you can say you really possess my heart   
now," she said.  
  
"And you, mine," he said. "But you already had it- it wasn't   
like I was giving you anything you didn't have," he said, bending his   
head so he could catch Chieri's lips in a sweet, sweet kiss.  
  
***  
  
It was later that evening that Usagi went over to Mamoru's   
apartment. She knew that one of the Senshi had most likely told him   
of the day's events already, and if they hadn't- well, their link made him   
able to feel when she was using the ginzuishou. He would want some   
answers, and she knew she had some explaining to do. He hated it   
when she risked her life.  
  
She knocked on the door, and it swung inwards almost   
immediately. Mamoru grabbed her, dragged her in, and proceeded to   
kiss her until she was dizzy. Then he gripped her shoulders quite   
firmly, and began to talk to her, punctuating each of his words by a   
firm shake. "What-" shake "the-" shake "hell- " shake "were-" shake   
"you-" shake "DOING?"  
  
Usagi smiled up at him and his rage melted away, replaced by   
very real concern. "I did what needed to be done," she said.  
  
"But you could have died," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Usagi said, "but if I hadn't, I would have died for   
sure- the part of me that's what you love. If I hadn't fought to save   
Tsuzuki and Asuka with the ginzuishou, then I wouldn't be me,   
Mamo-chan."  
  
He hugged her tightly to his chest. "I know that," he sighed.   
"But I love you so much… it scares me to think that I might lose you.   
You and Chibi-Usa are all I have."  
  
She pressed a slender finger to his lips to quiet him. "You   
won't lose me. Trust me," she said.  
  
"I do."  
  
They went over to the sofa together, and he spooned her   
slender body against his. "It's weird," Usagi mused. "Neptune said   
that everyone's heart crystal is unique to them, and she's right. Yet   
Tsuzuki managed to give his to Asuka when hers shattered. How is   
that possible?" she wondered.  
  
Mamoru was quiet as he thought for a second. "From what   
Rei told me, Asuka and Tsuzuki are very much in love. They say that   
people like that become of one mind and heart. Perhaps there's some   
truth to that. We aren't the only lovers who are destined by fate to be   
together."  
  
She nodded, then turned her head so she could look into his   
blue eyes. "Do you think we could do that? Are our hearts that   
closely linked?"  
  
He hugged her tightly. "I'm sure of it, but it isn't a theory I'd   
want to test out!" he teased.  
  
She snuggled down happily into his arms, and listened to the   
wind blow outside. They may have been in the middle of a war with   
an enemy who cruelly sought out the brightest and most loving of the   
human race, but Usagi was confident that things would work out.   
After all, they had each other, and there were people like Asuka and   
Tsuzuki in the world- surely the light of love would protect them all.  
  
With a sleepy smile, Usagi relaxed, falling asleep in the arms   
of her prince.  
  
END  
  
  



End file.
